La Búsqueda de Marceline: La leyenda del Cetro Glacial
by Alquimistaarcano77
Summary: Un día frente a la puerta de Marceline aparece un extraño ser que le ofrece unirsele en una aventura, y además le cuenta una increíble historia sobre el origen de la corona del Rey Helado y que existe una manera de curar al atormentado Rey Helado y con ello traer de vuelta a Simon Petrikov. ¿Que es lo que pasara y quien es este extraño ser y sus intenciones?.


**Los personajes de Hora de Aventura no me pertenecen, son una idea original de Pendleton Ward. **

**El personaje del Viajero de mundos, Caronte, es una idea original mía. Si quiere saber más sobre el concepto de Viajeros de mundos, puede verlos en algunas de mis otras historias.**

**Sin más que decir espero y les guste lo que he escrito.**

* * *

_**Pocos en la Tierra de Ooo recuerdan o saben cómo era el mundo antes de la destrucción que trajo consigo la tan nombrada "Guerra de los Champiñones". **_

_**Entre ellos se encuentra Marceline la Reina de los Vampiros, y también no solo recuerda la devastación, muerte y horrores de aquella guerra, sino también a un gran hombre… Simon Petrikov.**_

_**Quien lamentablemente sucumbió a la locura de una corona que le daba los poderes del hielo y sus secretos. **_

_**Aunque al igual que ella, él ha vivido mil años gracias al poder de esa corona, el precio que ha tenido que pagar ha sido muy alto, pues ese artefacto consumió gran parte de su cordura y también de sus preciados recuerdos.**_

_**Ahora él se hace llamar el "Rey Helado" y de su pasado no recuerda ya nada, solo sombras, por ejemplo el hecho de seguir buscando a su "princesa" perdida, raptando a las princesas de otros reinos, para querer casarse con ellas, aunque claro jamás llegando a su cometido, pues siempre es detenido por los héroes de Ooo, Finn el humano y Jake el perro. **_

_**Siempre mal humorado y a veces triste por estar tan solo, aún con la compañía de sus pingüinos, pero aún entre todo esto y de algún modo no olvido a Marceline, aún recordaba su nombre. **_

_**Y a veces la buscaba, y no fue hasta una de sus últimas visitas a la Reina de los Vampiros, en que algunas verdades le fueron reveladas a la Vampiresa y con ello lo que realmente le había pasado a Simón Petrikov y el porqué le abandono tiempo después de que le protegió y cuido tras el caos de la guerra.**_

_**Aunque ahora ella sabía la verdad y tenía más contacto y convivencia con el ahora Rey Helado, quien fuera su amigo, protector y hasta un padre en aquellos oscuros días, ella deseaba en su interior, como un anhelante y profundo deseo que de algún modo, Simón fuera curado y regresara por completo.**_

_**Y saben los deseos se pueden hacer realidad y más si estos son deseos del corazón.**_

* * *

Era un día como cualquier otro en la Tierra de Ooo, Marceline ensayaba otra de sus tantas canciones en su casa, la cual se ubicaba en el interior de una cueva.

De repente su melodía fue interrumpida, pues alguien tocaba a su puerta.

-Quien será.-Dijo algo molesta porque la interrumpieran en su momento de inspiración.

-Tal vez sean Finn y Jake.-Dijo mientras giraba la manilla y abría la puerta.

Pero menuda sorpresa se llevo Marceline al abrir la puerta. Pues frente a ella tenía un ser de singular apariencia.

Tenía su misma altura, traía puesto un sombrero de copa alta, así como una máscara de color negro con algunos toques de rojo, además de tener cierto brillo ya que estaba hecha al parecer de algún tipo de piedra preciosa rara.

A través de aquella máscara solo se podían ver un par de ojos, de color blanco el derecho y negro el izquierdo.

Su cabello también era de color negro, así como su cuello. Tenía además, las manos de un inusual color gris.

Y en cuanto sus ropas, vestía una camisa blanca de manga larga con un chaleco café encima de la camisa. Pantalones negros de vestri y unos elegantes zapatos negros.

Llevando además consigo una mochila de color café con varios bolsillos de diversos colores, los cuales se abrían con cierres.

Marceline se quedo observando al extraño visitante unos segundos, y luego dijo con cierta desconfianza:

-¿Quién eres tú y que es lo que buscas?-

-Mi nombre es Caronte, Viajero de mundos, de la raza Sombra, del planeta Magishaterra y vengo a ti Marceline La Reina de los Vampiros a ofrecerte el que te me unas en una aventura.-

A Marceline la presentación que tuvo aquel tipo no le sorprendió mucho, pues si vives en la Tierra de Ooo, el que te encuentres con un ser de otro mundo y de rara apariencia frente a tu puerta no es algo fuera de lo "normal". Lo que le intrigo de verdad fue lo que le ofrecía.

-¿Una aventura?-Dijo Marceline arqueando una ceja.

-Así es, una aventura que traerá como recompensa para ti, algo que has deseado tanto.-

-¡La cura para la maldición de la corona del Rey Helado!-Dijo aquel ser llamado Caronte, de una forma muy solemne.

Aquello último impacto de sobremanera a Marceline y ella dijo:

-¡Pero como sabes eso!-

-Porque desde hace tiempo que he explorado estas tierras y me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas, si me permites pasar y tomar asiento te explicare a detalle y mis propósitos.-

Marceline no sabía si confiar en ese ser pero lo que le ofrecía y la curiosidad que le daba, hicieron que le dejara pasar y que escuchara lo que le tenía que decir, aún así tenía cierta desconfianza y estaría atenta si aquel sujeto intentaba algo en contra de ella.

Aquel Viajero de mundos se sentó en el sillón de la casa de Marceline, y ella se quedo flotando frente a él con los brazos cruzados y una mirada inquisidora, esperando a escuchar algunas explicaciones.

Para sorpresa de la vampiresa, él no se quejo al estar sentado en aquel sillón y con un ademán de su mano el rígido mueble se hizo muy suave para sorpresa de ella.

Y entonces el visitante le dijo a Marceline sobre la noble misión que tienen la raza Sombra al enviar a sus Viajeros de mundos, a otros mundos para que recolecten el conocimiento, sabiduría, historias y todo lo puedan aprender de esos lugares con la ayuda de su "Biblioteca Portátil" un artefacto que cada Viajero tiene y que almacena de forma escrita todo lo que aprenden.

Luego llevan todo ese saber a la Biblioteca Arcana, un lugar único en Magishaterra construido hace muchos años por los 8 Clanes de Magishaterra y en el cual el conocimiento obtenido de las "Bibliotecas Portátiles" es copiado en libroslos cuales son almacenados en unos estantes especiales que hacen que todo ese saber viaje a través del universo y le llegue luego a cualquier creatura pensante por medio de los sueños, las visiones, las inspiraciones e ideas.

Pues la raza Sombra no solo usa el conocimiento obtenido para ellos sino que lo comparten con todo el universo, gracias al poder de la Biblioteca Arcana.

Tras explicar esto, Caronte el Viajero de mundos, le explico a Marceline que desde hacía ya poco más de una año había llegado a su mundo, y lo hizo abriendo un portal ya que los Viajeros de mundos aprenden esa habilidad por medio de entrenamiento mágico que el líder del Primer Clan, el Sabio Umbra les enseña.

Y que se había enterado de muchas cosas, como los héroes de Ooo y sus amigos Finn el humano y Jake el perro, así como de sus grandes aventuras, de los reinos que había y de muchas otras cosas que sucedían en aquel mundo.

Le dijo que muchas veces se encontraba oculto y que lo hacía cambiando a su forma etérea que lo hacía ser imperceptible a los ojos de muchos, una habilidad que la raza Sombra tiene desde el nacimiento, así como la teletransportación.

Todo esto porque no haría pública su presencia en ese mundo, hasta que fuera el momento indicado y a la persona indicada, alguien que necesitara de verdad su ayuda.

Y él había encontrado ya a quien presentársele y brindarle su ayudada, ya que se había conmovido al conocer la trágica historia del Rey Helado, y de su pasado como Simon Petrikov y de su relación con Marceline La Reina de los Vampiros.

Y que él quería ayudarla y que ayudándole crearía un "efecto dómino" positivo ya que traer de vuelta a Simon Petrikov sería de mucha ayuda para Ooo.

Fascinada por todo lo que le había contado aquel ser, Marceline quería saber cómo es que él había encontrado una forma de curar a Simón.

Intuyendo que es lo que quería oír la vampiresa aquel ser le dijo:

-Bien señorita Marceline ya que he explicado todo eso ahora voy a la parte que creo le interesa más.-

-Verá hace tiempo que buscaba una solución al problema del ahora Rey Helado en la biblioteca de la Princesa Tortuga, una creatura muy amable por cierto y ahí en escritos antiguos encontré una fascinante leyenda que comenzó a darme las respuestas, empezando por el enigma de la corona y de su verdadero origen.-

-He aquí la historia.-Y tras decir esto Caronte sacó de su mochila un pequeño libro de color azul oscuro.

Puso su mano encima de la portada por unos segundos luego la quito y el libro se abrió y comenzó a pasar sus hojas a gran velocidad y de pronto un haz de luz emergió de las páginas y este comenzó a tomar formas hasta que se vieron imágenes tan claras como en una pantalla de televisión y con ello comenzó a relatarse la historia por una voz que salía del libro la cual se oía como la de un gran narrador.

* * *

_**Hace mucho tiempo, en la era antigua, en las tierras de Escandinavia vivió un rey muy sabio, justo y de un corazón noble, su nombre era Vladimir Froisen. Durante su reinado su pueblo gozó de paz y prosperidad como ningún otro. **_

_**Además del amor que le tenía a su pueblo este Rey tenía una gran amistad con los animales de sus tierras nevadas.**_

_**Aquel rey también tenía a su lado a un poderoso hechicero y consejero llamado Winterius Wise quien conocía los secretos del hielo y la nieve y sabía usar su poder.**_

_**Pero entre tanta dicha, otros reinos, celosos de la prosperidad y bienestar de este reino decidieron atacarle y también con ello hacerse de lo que ellos tenían.**_

_**Viendo el mal que se avecinaba a su reino y a su amado pueblo el rey le pidió consejo a su hechicero Winterius y le dijo el rey que él no quería que se derramara sangre de ningún bando, y que si había una forma diferente de detener el avance de las tropas enemigas.**_

_**Entonces razonando este dilema Winterius Wise encontró una forma, usarían el poder del hielo y de la nieve y canalizaría todo este poder en la corona de oro y un cetro de plata que eran del rey.**_

_**La corona de oro, la cual desde aquel día fue llamada la corona del Rey Helado, tenía 3 rubí rojos incrustados en ella, y con poderosos conjuros el hechicero vertió grandes poderes en esas joyas.**_

_**El rubí central te daba el poder de controlar la nieve y el hielo, el rubí del lado derecho te permitía la capacidad de volar y de tener visiones que te ayudarían a ver peligros futuros y el rubí del lado izquierdo haría que los animales de los climas fríos te obedecieran y te dieran su ayuda.**_

_**En cuanto al cetro de plata, este fue nombrado el Cetro Glacial y su función consistía en ser el controlador del terrible y gran poder de la corona ya que si se usaba la corona por sí sola, su gran poder sería demasiado para un hombre mortal e iría consumiendo su mente lentamente y quitándole sus recuerdos más preciados. **_

_**La Corona del Rey Helado y el Cetro Glacial siempre deben estar juntos para usar su máximo poder, o las consecuencias para el portador y quienes lo rodean serían graves, incluso para el mundo mismo.**_

_**Además el hechicero puso un conjuro especial y final que consistía en que solo los dignos de estos artefactos y con un corazón noble podrían usar su poder.**_

_**Para su fortuna y como se supondría el conjuro no fue un problema para que el rey Vladimir Froisen lo usara ya que el cumplía con esos requisitos.**_

_**Entonces el día de la invasión cuando los ejércitos estaban a las puertas de su reino el rey Vladimir Froisen desato los poderes de la corona y con ello vino una terrible ventisca que azotó al ejército enemigo cubriéndolos hasta la mitad de sus cuerpos, luego hizo soplar los poderosos vientos del Norte y con ello mandó a volar las maquinarias de guerra destrozándolas en el acto.**_

_**Los ejércitos enemigos estaban aterrorizados frente a aquella magia y antes de que pudieran hacer algo, se vieron rodeados por lobos, osos polares y hasta caribús y pájaros de aquellos climas, que les miraban de manera amenazante.**_

_**Entonces cuando creyeron ver su fin por aquellos animales estos se fueron haciendo a un lado y de repente frente a ellos vieron al rey Vladimir y a su pueblo y ejercito detrás de él.**_

_**Venían desarmados todos ellos y el rey en aquellos momentos ante el enemigo se veía imponente y digno de respeto.**_

_**Y este dijo:**_

_**-Debería de acabar con vosotros en este instante pues habéis amenazado la paz de mi gente y mis tierras, pero he usado estos poderes para que veáis que no deben meterse con nosotros y para no derramar la sangre de nadie.-**_

_**-¡Iros ahora y no volved nunca a estas tierras y contad a todos lo que han visto para que sirva de escarmiento a todo aquel que ose ser nuestro enemigo !-**_

_**Entonces el rey uso sus poderes con gran majestuosidad haciendo que las nubes grises que cubrían los cielos se fueran y el sol diera su hermoso brillo.**_

_**Luego hizo que la nieve que cubría al ejército enemigo se disipara por completo. Y finalmente hizo una reverencia a los animales que habían venido y estos hicieron sus característicos ruidos en señal de haber entendido, y antes de irse y para sorpresa de todos hicieron una reverencia al rey agachando sus cabezas y cuerpos al mismo tiempo.**_

_**Entonces los ejércitos enemigos huyeron muy asustados y sin mirar atrás y jamás volvieron a amenazar a aquel reino.**_

_**Pasó el tiempo y el ciclo de vida de aquel buen rey estaba llegando a su fin, viendo esto decidió que hacer con aquella corona y el cetro y su gran poder.**_

_**Al principio pensó en heredársela a alguno de sus hijos, pero debido a que la corona le daba también visiones, vio en una de ellas que el siguiente portador de aquellos poderosos artefactos nacería mucho tiempo después en el futuro, un hombre de gran saber y también de noble corazón y que sería crucial el uso de esos poderes. **_

_**Pues vendrían tiempos muy oscuros y esta vez no solo para un reino sino para todo el mundo.**_

_**Entonces le dio la tarea a su fiel amigo, el hechicero Winterius Wise el guarecer la corona del Rey Helado y el Cetro Glacial, donde no cayera en manos equivocadas.**_

_**La corona fue escondida en las profundidades de las cuevas de Noruega y el cetro en un lugar secreto en el Polo Norte.**_

* * *

Entonces el relato término y aquel libro o mejor dicho "Biblioteca Portátil" se cerró.

-¡Vaya pero que historia, así que de ese modo comenzó todo!-Dijo Marceline.

-¡Entonces si encontramos el Cetro Glacial, Simon podrá ser curado no es así!-Dijo la vampiresa con mucha esperanza en su voz.

-Así es Reina de los Vampiros, y por lo que deduzco la corona de algún modo salió de aquellas cuevas y fue a parar de vuelta a Escandinavia, donde luego sería encontrada por un mercader, quien después se la vendería a Simon Petrikov.-

-Pienso que esto sucedió ya que sin el control del Cetro Glacial, y cuando presintió que el tiempo para ser usada se acercaba, la corona desde aquel momento busco reunirse con un nuevo portador, usando su gran y terrible poder lo encontró, pero trayendo serias consecuencias a su portador.-Dijo seriamente Caronte.

Y luego dijo de manera solemne:

-Dígame estaría dispuesta a ir más allá de las tierras de Ooo y cruzar el mar, hasta tierras muy lejanas, enfrentar peligros desconocidos e incluso magia antigua, todo para encontrar el Cetro Glacial y con ello traer de vuelta a su amado Simón, aquel al que ama como un padre.-

-Cuando empezamos.-Respondió Marceline sonriendo y con una mirada que denotaba lo decidida que estaba.

Entonces Caronte el Viajero de mundos asintió con su cabeza y pensó en su mente lo siguiente:

-Bien me alegra que haya aceptado, ahora una gran aventura está por comenzar, es seguro que tendré una gran historia para llevar a la Biblioteca Arcana cuando esta misión termine y estoy seguro que con la Reina de los Vampiros se podrá lograr.-

* * *

**Continuara…**

**Bien que les pareció esta nueva historia, he querido hacer una historia donde por fin haya una esperanza para Simon Petrikov y además de crear mi versión del origen de la corona, además de haber añadido otro artefacto mágico.**

**Les pido que me den sus opiniones y críticas, para saber si debo continuar esta historia, así mismo si tienen alguna duda sobre la historia yo con gusto les contestare siempre y cuando no sea mucho spoiler.**

**Por cierto en esta historia no estarán Finn y Jake ya que he querido que esta misión sea más de Marceline con apoyo de Caronte.**

**Bueno sin más que decir hasta pronto y que el Señor les ilumine y proteja, y así mismo les brinde prosperidad, salud y bienestar a ustedes y a sus seres queridos. **


End file.
